Harry Potter and the Ring of Power
by KOOL JU
Summary: Harry Potter 6
1. Birthday OWLs

Disclaimer: As there have been no cheques in the mail. . .I can safely say Harry Potter is not mine.  
  
Thanks to HyperCaz for beta reading.  
  
Sorry that it's long. I wanted to make it like a real book. ~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Birthday O.W.Ls  
  
~~~  
  
Harry woke up and rubbed his eyes. He had woken up from a strange dream. He could not remember his dream. It had something to do with someone tapping on the window. Other than that he didn't know anything about it.  
  
Harry reached for his glasses and put them on. He looked out the window to see that an owl was trying to get his attention. He lent over to the window to open it for the owl. It was holding a thick letter. The owl swooped in and landed on his bed followed by two other owls. He looked over at his clock and realised that it was his 16th birthday.  
  
Harry focused his attention on the owls. There was a small, brown, excited owl flying around his head. There was his own snowy white, Hedwig, and the leader was a school owl. He caught the one madly flying around his head and released the package from its hold. It was from his friend, Ron Weasly.  
  
The letter read,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I hope you have great fun with your present. Have you heard about your O.W.Ls? I got mine yesterday. They were pretty bad. 5 altogether. Not good. These are the results.  
  
Astronomy - Poor  
  
Care of Magical Creatures - Acceptable  
  
Charms - Acceptable  
  
Divination - Dreadful  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts - Exceeds Expectations  
  
History of Magic - Poor  
  
Herbology - Acceptable  
  
Potions - Dreadful  
  
Transfiguration - Acceptable  
  
Mum got mad at the results. She wondered what I did all year. Oh well. Happy Birthday again.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry smiled and reached for the present. He tore off the wrapping and looked inside. There was another note and a bag of canary caramels and dung bombs. Harry looked at the note.  
  
Harry  
  
Here are some Canary Caramels and Special New Improved Dung Bombs. You can give some of the caramels to Dudley. They make the eater into a canary for 2 hours. Have fun.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry sure would have fun. He could imagine Dudley turning into a canary while his parents were out. When they came back. No that was too mean. But he would have fun anyway.  
  
He leant towards Hedwig. She was waiting patiently to be freed of her parcel so that she could get a drink of water. Harry read the letter that came with the parcel. It was pretty much the same as Ron's. Except for the O.W.Ls.  
  
Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I hope you learn something with your present. Have you heard about your O.W.Ls? I got mine yesterday. They were excellent. All Outstanding. Great. These are the results.  
  
Arithmancy - Outstanding  
  
Astronomy - Outstanding  
  
Care of Magical Creatures - Outstanding  
  
Charms - Outstanding  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts - Outstanding  
  
History of Magic - Outstanding  
  
Herbology - Outstanding  
  
Potions - Outstanding  
  
Runes - Outstanding  
  
Transfiguration - Outstanding  
  
Mum and Dad were so pleased with the results. They got me another 2 books. You can borrow them if you want. They're called Dark Arts Throughout the Ages and How to Defend Yourself. Happy Birthday again.  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry ripped the wrapping off the present and out fell a book. Harry picked up the book to see that it was called The Greatness of You-Know-Who. He put it on his bedside table next to the sweets and picked up the last package. He was sure this contained his O.W.Ls. He carefully opened the envelope to find three pages. The first had the usual writing.  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
Please note that the new school year will begin on September  
  
the First. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross  
  
Station, Platform 9¾, at eleven o'clock. Your O.W.L. results, classes and a list of books  
  
for next year are enclosed.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry discarded this sheet and reached for the second. This one looked like the book list.  
  
A Standard Book of Spells 6 by Miranda Goshawk  
  
Advanced Transfiguration Spells by Eri Marsh  
  
Advanced Charms Spells by Eri Marsh  
  
Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts Spells by Eri Marsh  
  
Other books will be needed for your N.E.W.Ts. All of these books are by Nesthel Warangori.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry regarded this sheet with as much enthusiasm as the first. It was the third sheet that he was waiting to read. He picked it up with excitement but was worried at the same time. What if he failed? His whole life would be doomed. But he picked the sheet up anyway.  
  
Astronomy - Acceptable  
  
Care of Magical Creatures - Exceeds Expectations  
  
Charms - Exceeds Expectations  
  
Divination - Dreadful  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts - Outstanding  
  
History of Magic - Acceptable  
  
Herbology - Acceptable  
  
Potions - Exceeds Expectations  
  
Transfiguration - Exceeds Expectations  
  
Total: 8  
  
Your N.E.W.T. classes for next year are,  
  
Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Transfiguration  
  
If you wish to you may also take classes in,  
  
Astronomy, Herbology and History of Magic  
  
Compulsory extra classes are,  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry nearly jumped up in joy. He had gotten 8 O.W.Ls and had gotten in 5 N.E.W.T classes (although he was puzzled about potions) and 3 other classes. And for once in a while he felt happy.  
  
A few moments later he heard a crash coming from downstairs and his door was flung open to admit Tonks, Lupin and Moody into his bedroom.  
  
"Come on," Growled Moody, "And be quiet. We don't want the Dursleys to wake up. We're surprised that they didn't when Tonks broke a vase."  
  
Harry grabbed his belongings and tossed them into his trunk. He grabbed Hedwig's cage and his Firebolt and leapt down the stairs. Moody obtained his trunk and Lupin took Hedwig. Tonks checked the room one last time before running downstairs after the party. Once they were outside Moody reached into the bushes and grabbed an old pot plant. All four of them grabbed it and took hold of its rim. Moody started counting backwards from three. 3. . .2. . .1. . .  
  
All of a sudden Harry felt the familiar jerk behind his navel.  
  
He found himself in the kitchen of his godfather's house. Waiting there to see him was Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"You may be wondering why I wanted to see you," He said in his usual calm voice. "I have searched this house and found the will of your godfather. I wanted you to see it." He handed the letter to Harry.  
  
It read,  
  
This is the last will and testimony of Sirius Orion Black. Written  
  
On the 29th day of December 1995.  
  
I leave all my Gringotts vault 711 to my godson, Harry James Potter.  
  
Along with the gold I also leave my flycycle and house at  
  
No 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
Harry read the will and placed it down on the kitchen table. For some reason this will didn't make him feel any better. Tonks showed him to his bedroom where he lay down on the covers and fell into an exhausted sleep. 


	2. The Ring

Disclaimer: I can safely say Harry Potter is not mine. (Nor are O.W.Ls or rings or anything else. Except maybe the insignia but even that is Latin)  
  
Thanks to HyperCaz and Christie Chang for giving me my first reviews.  
  
I'd also like to thank my dad for editing the second chapter.  
  
Sorry about the delay. I didn't have inspiration  
  
I put more speech in this chapter because I thought that I had let you all down because I hadn't put enough in the first chapter.  
  
This chapter is shorter because there are no O.W.L. results in it!! ~~~  
  
Chapter 2: The Ring  
  
~~~  
  
Harry was roused from a deep sleep by Lupin shaking him and telling him to get ready to go to Diagon Alley to get the next year's Hogwarts equipment. Lupin grabbed the book list and glanced at it. "I trust that you need some things other than what's on this list." Harry's nod was enough for Lupin before he swept out the room, still holding the booklist.  
  
Harry got up out of bed and dressed in sufficient muggle clothes, gave the room one last glance and sleepily climbed down the stairs to the kitchen. There he was surprised to see a red-haired, freckled boy and a girl with bushy-brown hair. But before Harry could speak to Ron and Hermione, Molly Weasly started fussing over him and asking if he had had a good sleep. After he had answered all her questions he managed to break free of her grip to join Ron and Hermione in eating breakfast.  
  
"Thanks for the presents. They were great," said Harry.  
  
"It's OK," answered Hermione,  
  
"Are you going to come with us to Diagon Alley?" said Ron.  
  
"Yeh"  
  
"Great."  
  
It seemed that that was the end of the conversation.  
  
* * *  
  
Later on, after taking floo powder, Mrs Weasly, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Things were a bit more cheerful. They stepped out into the courtyard and faced the wall. Hermione pulled out her wand and tapped the brick three up and two across and waited for the archway to appear before them. Nothing happened. Hermione tried again. Same effect. Then Ron pulled out his wand. Magically it worked for him. Hermione slapped her wand into her hand. "I'm going to get this checked out today," she announced. "After we've been to Gringotts," replied Mrs Weasly.  
  
The journey to Gringotts was unusually bumpy. It seemed as if there was something stuck between the wheels. After a while they got down to the Weasly's vault. Molly gasped in wonder when she saw all the gold coins inside. Ron tugged at his mother's sleeve and reminded her that Mr Weasly had got a promotion. Mrs Weasly recovered and lovingly put handfuls of the money into a bag. Next they travelled down to Harry's vault. Harry was just as amazed at the contents of his vault. Suddenly he saw a package lying at the front of all his money. It looked the same as the package that the philosopher's stone had come in except it was smaller and newer. He put it in his coat pocket and grabbed some money.  
  
Once they were back outside in the sunshine, the family split up into two groups. Molly and Ginny were going to get Ginny's stuff and look around. Harry, Ron and Hermione were going to get their Hogwarts stuff and get Hermione's wand checked out. They agreed to meet at Fred and George's joke shop in an hour.  
  
Harry and the others took out their booklists and decided that Hermione would go and get her wand checked out; Ron would get new robes while Harry got the books.  
  
Harry swept into Flourish and Blotts and ordered 3 sets of the next year's books and the special books that they needed. While he was waiting for the books, he spied a thick, old, weather-beaten book lying on the counter of the shop. On the front was a picture of a golden ring. Avery old ring with an engraving on the outside. For some reason it reminded him of the package in his pocket, waiting to be opened. He quickly told himself that he would open it in the privacy of his bedroom at Sirius' house. After collecting the books he went off to get a refill of his potions kit at Apothecary and swept off to meet the others at Fred and George's joke shop.  
  
* * *  
  
Back in his room at Sirius' house he reached inside his pocket to get out the package. He weighed it in his hands and began to carefully peel off the sticky-tape. Once he had the wrapping off he found he was looking at an exact copy of the ring on the cover of the book at Flourish and Blotts. The only thing that was different was that this one was bigger so he could read the insignia. It read: Credi In Te. Harry was greatly puzzled by this but went to join Ron and Hermione downstairs in the kitchen. He showed them the ring but they were as puzzled as he was. Suddenly Hermione's face lit up.  
  
"Wait here," she said with great enthusiasm. She ran up the stairs and came back down holding the thick book that Harry had seen in Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"I bought this today when I entered the bookshop to see if Harry was there. She opened it to find it was a spell book. It was not like all their other books. It was handwritten on thick parchment and had the most wonderful pictures. Each picture meant something to do with the spell. The writing was hard to read for it was written in calligraphy. Hermione turned to the first page and showed them it. There was no contents page but it started with the spells on page one.  
  
Harry flipped through the book and found that it had the most wonderful and complex spells. Spells that you wouldn't normally get taught by the teachers. It seemed that the book was from thousands of years ago for it had spells for talking to Merlin, how to get rid of warts and other spells like that. It was no use in the modern world but would have been the delight of the ages back then. Harry decided that he would show it to Dumbledore when he got back to school.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning was the usual bustle of activity to get to the train station on time. There were the bags that needed to be packed into the boot of the car, Crookshanks that needed to be found, the owls to be put in their cages and all sorts of other jobs. Once they had finally got all of the trunks, broomsticks, cages and bits and bobs in the car that Mr Weasly had borrowed from the Ministry of Magic they set off to platform 9¾.  
  
When they arrived there they saw Seamus Finnegan blushing. His little rascal cousin and her best friend had come to the school for their first year. They had already managed to blast off one of the doors of the train and smash a window but luckily Seamus had been able to fix them.  
  
When the whistle blasted, Harry got on the train and found an empty compartment for him, Ron and Hermione. He looked out the window just as the train was pulling out of the station, settled down on the seat and started to relax. 


	3. Disguises and a New Start

Disclaimer: All the work on Harry Potter is the great J. K. Rowling's, plus a little bit of Tamora Pierce. Not mine or anybody else's who writes about Harry and peoples.  
  
Thanks to Wagga Wagga and Canberra for giving me inspiration, oh, and Questacon.  
  
Be warned, with the Latin, unless you look it up somewhere you'll only find out near the end.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Disguises and a New Start.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry was shaken out of his dream by the train shuddering to a stop. He looked out the window to find that the train was in the middle of a deserted plain. Loose sand whipped around the wheels of the Hogwarts Express. They were in the middle of the desert.  
  
Suddenly Harry felt the ring in his pocket go hot. He had put it there so that it wouldn't get lost in his higgledy-piggledy trunk. Bringing it out to investigate it he found that it had another engraving on it. Veneficium Unbique Est, it read. Slipping the ring on his finger he found that the train had arrived at Hogwarts but it had been disguised for some reason. Calling to the rest of the school he led them to the school carriages that everyone thought was camels and made them ride to the entrance hall where everyone could see that it was Hogwarts.  
  
Mrs McGonagall was waiting in the entrance hall when Harry came through the door first. Calling to him when several other people had come in, including Seamus's cousin and her friend, he was led off into her study. Here she slammed the door and demanded to see the ring. When holding it she immediately fell into a trance and fainted unconscious on the floor.  
  
* * *  
  
A few moments later Mrs McGonagall came around to find a pale faced Harry half-way out the door to get Madam Pomfery. Ruching around the corners and bumping into the few straggling students that had yet to get to the Great Hall he wondered what had over-come his teacher when she was holding the ring.  
  
Harry burst into the hospital wing and called for Madam Pomfery to come down to see to Mrs McGonagall. He ran down the stairs with the schools healer hot on his trail to see what had happened to the teacher.  
  
"Harry what are you doing getting Madam Pomfery to come down here just when the school had started??" Mrs McGonagall complained feebly "She had better things to do that to see me here on the first day,"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts Harry, you know that it was wrong."  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs McGonagall, but Harry here told me that you had fainted when holding a ring that had somehow come into Harry's possession," Madam Pomfery pointed out "And indeed you do look a fair bit pale."  
  
"Oh all right, I'll let you give me what I need but I really must be getting back to the feast. They can't start without me you know," Mrs McGonagall said, "Mr Potter, come see me tomorrow night at 8:30, I shall expect to see you then."  
  
Harry quickly exited the room and ran down to the feast.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry! Where were you?" was the first thing that Hermione said when Harry came into the hall.  
  
"A little bit of appreciation would be nice, seeing what I did for you," was all that Harry could answer before Mrs McGonagall swept into the room with the new first years trailing behind her.  
  
Harry Suddenly noticed that the stool for the sorting hat had already been placed out. On it Mrs McGonagall put the Sorting Hat and waited.  
  
Then the Sorting Hat opened its mouth and began to sing:  
  
Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
and I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart.  
  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
  
Set Gryffindors apart. Or perhaps in Hufflepuff  
  
Where they are just and loyal.  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
  
and unafraid of toil. If you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind. You may belong in Ravenclaw If you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind. In Slytherin you my take place, You'll make you real friends.  
  
Those cunning folk use any means  
  
To achieve their ends. So don't be afraid, I perfectly fine, I'm never in a flap, You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!  
  
After a smattering of confused applause Harry said to Ron, "Ron, that's nearly the same song as our first year!"  
  
"I know, that's what is so odd about it!" replied Ron  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt," butted in Hermione, "But I think that something has occupied the Sorting Hat's mind and so didn't have time to make another song.  
  
"Yeh, it must be that" concluded Harry  
  
*A.N. Another chapter finished!! Finally!! R+R please!! Next chapter up soon!!  
  
I need to name Seamus's cousin and her friend something so please give me some names and perhaps a bio?? It would be very much appreciated!!!!! 


	4. First Lessons

Disclaimer: *sob, sob* this story is not mine even though I would like to own it. The story is all the work of J. K. Rowling. The characters and everything belong to her. But Seamus' cousin and her friend are mine.  
  
Cara and Alex are the names of Seamus' cousin and her friend. Thanks to HyperCaz and Winlos03 for the names.  
  
~~~ Chapter 4: First Lessons ~~~  
  
Harry walked up the stairs to his dormitory, thinking about the Sorting Hats song. Why was it the same song it had sung in their first year?? Was there something going on??  
  
He undressed and threw himself into his bed and pulled the hangings shut. But instead of going to sleep immediately like he had imagined, he tossed fitfully in bed. When he finally went to sleep, his dreams were filled with horrible thoughts of why the sorting hat had sung the song again.  
  
* * *  
  
When he awoke the next morning he felt like he wanted to sleep forever. He pulled himself out of bed and went down to the common room where he met up with Ron and Hermione and went down to breakfast. Mrs McGonagall was handing out timetables so he got his and piled his plate up with bacon and eggs. When he looked at his timetable he was surprised to find that the school system had changed. Then he realised that it was because of the N.E.W.Ts classes.  
  
Harry didn't know what to think about this. First they were using full words and now they were using abbreviations! And they had changed the classes to 2 hours each instead of 45 mins. Harry was confused and didn't know what to think. However he checked his timetable and went along with Hermione and Ron to DADA, their first lesson.  
  
It was only when Harry entered the classroom that he realised that Dumbledore hadn't said who the new DADA teacher was. He sat down at a table in the second row when the door opened and the DADA teacher came in. It was...........  
  
*A.N. nooooooooo I didn't even mention anything about Cara and Alex, so you'll have 2 wait for that. Oh, yeh, I know you are probably groaning at your computer because I didn't tell you who the new DADA teacher was!! Sorry I didn't put it in, I just don't even know myself who it is........ 


End file.
